Crimson's Rebellion
by Cosmo.camellia
Summary: Yuki the son of Noel Vermillion and Jin Kazama has lost his parents to the cursed fate that they've been given. In attempts to save his parents Yuki travels to the past to change the fate and bring forth a brighter future. Rated M for course language and voilence.
1. Chapter 1

**Crimson's Rebellion**

"GUH!" Jin Kazama coughed up blood as his body was pierced with a dozen of sharp blades, each one piercing a new wound into his body's flesh.

Jin looked up to see his lover, hovering in the air in front of him. She gazed at him with her sane less blue eyes, really to go for the kill.

From afar their son watched the fight, completely powerless to stop this cursed fate his parents had been given.

"Let me go you asshole, I have to save them!" The young man named Yuki growled, as his limbs were bounded back by chains of black and green. The man that stood beside him let out a maniac laugh of indescrible pleasure.

"Aww you wanna save your dear ol' mummy and daddy, do you? Ha! You're a little weak bitch, that shouldn't stick his nose where it doesn't belong!" The man then let out another maniac chuckle as he threw back his head laughing mad, his green spikey hair bounced every time he laughed hard.

Yuki, still bounded by the chains, continued to watch his parents fight in despair. Why was he unable to do anything about this, was he really that weak?

"Noel, please stop this! Come back to me.. *huff* and our son!" Jin begged on the verge of death, blood dripping from his forehead, lips and from various wounds that were 'carved' into his flesh.

"I ...hate the... world.. I hate... Jin Kazama!" Noel muttered as she summoned forth her 'blade of doom'. "Filled with suffering, sorrow and rage... with hope only to be lost over and over again... I don't need a world like that! All is an lie... an illusion... the end for you and I has come!"

"What the hell is that!?" Yuki mumbled as he stared in horror of the gigantic sword that was pointing it's sharp tip straight for his father's heart.

"I hate... the world... hates... me!"

"That's not true... Blaaww!" Kazama argued back, before spilling up blood from his swollen lips. "Your friends, I and our son. We all love you Noe-" before he could finish his sentence the sword pierced straight through his heart, killing him instantly as his lifeless body fell to the ground in silence.

"Father?" Yuki mumbled, as a tear rolled down his cheek. "Damn, you!" He screamed at the man named 'Hazama', who was cackling away beside him.

"Oh, shut up you piece of shit!" Hazama then kicked Yuki in the back of his neck, causing him to slowly lose conscience. "Terumi...Yuki Terumi! Remember the name , boy! KIKIKKAKAKAHAHAHA!" Those words and that laugh were the last thing's Yuki heard before he drifted off into a sleep of darkness.

* * *

**A Week Later**

Yuki laid in a bed with pure white sheets, with metal walls surrounding it. He slowly opened his eyes, glancing around as he mumbled, "Where am I?"

"You're in my medic bay!" He turned his gaze towards he direction of the speaker. There standing in the middle of a door way was the daughter of two of the six heroes, Nine and Jubei's child... Kokonoe.

"Grimalkin, what happened? Where's my parents?" The young man asked with a worried expression across his facial features.

Kokonoe let out an sigh before replying, " I'm sorry your mother... has gone missing and you father...is dead." Kokonoe replied sorrowfully, feeling pity for the young man.

Once more a single tear rolled down Yuki's cheek as he stared up at the ceiling. "I need to change the past... I need to save my mother and father!" He mumbled.

"Well I'm sorry kid, but you can't change the past!"

"But... don't you own a time traveling machine?" He asked as he tried to sit up in his bed.

"We're not using it!" Kokonoe snapped back. "Do you not understand the consequences of time travel... hay are you listening?!" She screamed as Yuki ignored her, gradually getting up as he hobbled out of the room, heading as quickly as he can to the device.

He then hopped inside, setting the coordinates for the time he'll re-appear in. ("Father, Mother... just hang in there. I'll save you guys no matter the cost!") He said to himself as he punched in the codes, warping back to a week before his father's death and his mother's brainwashing 'mode'.

"Tager it's me! I need you to do a little 'task' for me..." Kokonoe growled into her communicator as she glared at the empty space of her time machine.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the quick end, kind of tired. Anyways This fic's story line and the main character 'Yuki' belongs to my friend Cursedsage95, I'm just the one writing the story for him. Anyways hope you all enjoyed, please leave a review and I'll see you in whatever I create next, later!


	2. Act 2

**Crimson Rebellion Act 2**

* * *

"Well that's perfect!" Yuki growled as he kicked a broken of piece of metal that fell off the now busted time mechine.

Yuki then turned his attention to his surroundings, he didn't really recongise his location. It had a rather heavenly feel to it, with how virbarent the plants all were with their bright various range of colours... and to give the scene an even warm feeling there were little balls of fluff with big floppy ears jumping around.

"Hay Yuki, long time no see!" The young man heard a deep course voice coming out from behind him.

Yuki then turned around in silence, his eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. " M-master?!" He gasped as he saw the tall man with spikey white hair and the red jacket that everyone reconigised.

"Hay kiddo, what's up? You certainly seem suprised to see me." The man named Ragna said, while sratching the back of his head.

"Umm, no I just... where am I?" Yuki asked, feeling slightly confused.

"Hmm, your in the hanging gardens of Kagutsuchi... Are you sure your feeling alright?" Ragna asked once more with concern.

Yuki was suprised by location he ended up in, but none or less he knew that he had to find his parents before it's too late for them.

"Uncle Ragna, do you know where my father or mother is?"

"Actually I was just looking for Noel myself.. so, want to team up and search for her?" Ragna offered to the young man who stood in front of him.

After a moment of thinking Yuki accepted Ragna's offer. "Umm, okay!" He replied as he began to walk along with Ragna.

* * *

Meanwhile in a district called _Orient Town_ of Kagutsuchi.

"Ouch, ouch, OUCH!" Noel whimpered as the doctor of _Orient Town_, miss Litch, was pulling out huge throans that she managed to get jabbed with.

"I told you that was a stupid idea." Her husband, Jin kazama said as he held her hand.

"This hurts so much more then child birthing!" Noel said out loud, causing the more 'mature' adults to let out an burst of laughter.

"Are you sure, Noel? You were screaming: GET THIS CHILD OUT OF MY LADYTOWN!" Litchi commented, remebering how much trouble Noel cause everyone due in that... special time of bring Yuki into the world.

"D-don't pick on me!" Noel winned back, causing kazama to let out an chuckle.

"You never change... do you?" He commented, unware as to what horrible fate they were going to occur... unless Yuki was able to prevent them from the cursed fate.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry for the VERY long wait but I'll try to update more quicker in the future. Anyway please for give me for calling Jin kazama "kazama" because it reminds me of that filthy BB pair that I despies more then anything else. Anyway that aside, Please leave a review and I'll see you all in what whatever I make next. :)


End file.
